Everything Stays
by Ilessthan3Yaoi
Summary: [A story featuring everyone's favorite teme and dobe.] Even after years of fighting and screaming, tears and anguish… nothing was more reassuring than the fact that their relationship was still the same. [SasuNaru, One-Shot, Fluff Overload, Light-hearted, SongFic]


**Title: Everything Stays**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warnings: Light Swearing**

 **Disclaimer: Oh goodness. You should** _ **see**_ **the way I wanted Naruto to end. I don't own the song either.**

 **Summary:** _[A story featuring everyone's favorite teme and dobe.] Even after years of fighting and screaming, tears and anguish… nothing was more reassuring than the fact that their relationship was still the same. [SasuNaru, One-Shot, Fluff Overload, Light-hearted, SongFic]_

 **Heart-chan: I've been listening to music all day and have been craving to write some sort of song story. After listening to this song, the images started rushing to my head and now here I am, at 1:30 in the morning, writing this one-shot when I have another story to update. Damn it. The song is "Everything Stays" from the series** _ **Adventure Time**_ **. I highly recommend listening to the song as you read, seeing as I'm listening to the song as I write. Plus, it's a good song.** **Enjoy this one-shot!**

 **~YaoiLemons~**

The soft light of the morning streamed in through the window and passed the cream colored curtains that were partly opened. The light splayed over the amorphous lump under the covers of the queen-sized bed that stood off in a corner of the room. The covers were a slate gray in color, but a bright orange pillow was peeking out from under the dark bedding. Dark, chestnut brown furniture stood around on the room's hardwood flooring, on them sitting various little personal knick-knacks. A black clothes hamper sat near the door, almost brimming with clothing. A few notably bright articles of attire hung over the edge of the hamper and were in pooled around the base of the clothes holder.

 _Let's go in the garden…_

On the nightstand next to the bed was a picture containing four figures. A grey-haired man was leaning over the three teens before him, a sheepish expression on his covered face. To his right was a pale boy with raven hair, his expression nonchalant as he looked away from the camera. In the middle was a girl with pink hair, her expression happy. Finally, to his left was a blond boy, standing with his arms crossed as he scowled at the dark-haired boy out of the corner of his eye.

 _You'll find something waiting…_

There was a second picture, with the same four people. The blond had his arms slung around the shoulders of the grey-haired man and the raven male, his look elated under the red and white hat that sat upon his head. The grey-haired man had an orange book covering the lower half of his face, both eyes closed in a smiling way. The raven had his eyes closed as well, a soft smile pulling at his lips behind the white, weasel-like mask his looked to be in the motion of pulling to the side. In the middle of them was the pink haired girl. She was smiling big, her white coat flaring slightly around her as she bent down between the three males.

 _Right there where you left it, lying upside down…_

The wall right behind the bed was marked with a large, red and white uchiwa fan. Around it was a red spiral, its paint looking fresher in comparison to the uchiwa symbol inside of it.

 _When you finally find it…_

A stray beam of light shined down on a tanned face, the blond strands that fell over closed eyelids glimmering. Thin brows furrowed and a groan sounded in the otherwise silent room. The lump under the covers shifted as blurry, blue eyes opened. Naruto yawned, stretching his limbs over the body next to him. He lifted a hand a rubbed softly at his right eye, looking at his bedmate with the other. A pleasant smile tugged at Naruto's lips as he took in Sasuke's sleeping face.

 _You'll see how it's faded…_

The pale man's usual hardened expression was gone, his face completely relaxed in his slumber. Raven hair was out of its usual style, instead cascading across his handsome face and splaying out on the grey pillow. The man slept silently, his chest rising and falling slowly. His arm was around Naruto's waist, his embrace strong and possessive. Naruto felt a giggle bubble in his chest as he observed his mate, taking his hand away from his eye to reach over and caress a pale cheek. Naruto absentmindedly ran his thumb back and forth over smooth skin. He rolled closer to his lover, placing a chaste kiss on his nose, and grinned widely when a muscle under his hand jumped slightly. The arm around his waist tightened.

 _The underside is lighter, when you turn it around…_

He honestly couldn't remember a time in his life when he was so content and just… _happy_.

The war had ended almost five years ago, with a resounding victory for the Allied Forces. Since then, a blanket of peace had covered the five great nations. Naruto had finally become Hokage just a year ago, successfully convincing Tsunade to give up her seat. With the Akatsuki destroyed, the threat of capture and death that had loomed over Naruto's head was gone. Konoha was nearing completion of the rebuild that had commenced after it was decimated in his fight with Pein. And of course…

He felt the giggle from earlier surface and laughed to himself quietly, a feeling of warmth spreading through his body.

 _Everything stays…_

Sasuke came home.

 _Right where you left it…_

It took the raven a little while to warm back up to his classmates and regain their trust. At first, Sasuke was extremely reclusive, never really communicating with his fellow graduates.

A few forceful, group outings with his blond boyfriend changed that quickly, though.

Sasuke was an ANBU captain now, assigned as the Hokage's personal guard. He took up the codename _Weasel_ in honor of Itachi and wore his brother's mask with pride.

The quiet night that Sasuke opened up to him about his brother was the first night Naruto had ever seen the raven cry so freely. Itachi was still a sore subject for the older man.

 _Everything stays…_

The blond continued to stroke his lover's face as dark lashes fluttered and he soon found himself staring into onyx eyes.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke greeting huskily. He unwound himself from his blond, stretching slightly and popping a few joints in his back. He sighed in relief, his eyes meeting blue hues again. The tanned hand resumed its stroking of his cheek.

 _But it still changes…_

"'Morning, teme."

"Hn."

They basked in the comfortable silence of their room, content.

"Why are you staring at me, dumbass?"

"Just admiring your stupid face, is all." Sasuke smirked, humming. He pulled his lover to lay on his chest, their similar wedding rings clanking together on the necklaces they wore around their necks as he settled the tanned man over his body.

 _Ever so slightly…_

Naruto couldn't help another soft laugh, tucking his head under the taller man's chin.

"What's gotten into to you today?" the raven asked, wrapping his arm around Naruto again as he laced their bandaged hands together. The blond pulled himself up using his free hand, shifting to where he was face to face with Sasuke. He grinned.

"I can't be happy, Mr. Ice Prince?"

"Not what I said, dobe." Sasuke leaned up, pressing his lips against his husband's, the other's blond locks contrasting with his raven strands.

 _Daily and nightly…_

Naruto laughed into their kiss, a faint blush setting on his cheeks as he pulled away then laid his forehead on Sasuke's.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke?" The raven raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why his mate was so giggly. Naruto grinned again. "I love you."

 _In little ways…_

Sasuke felt his own smile pull at his lips, small and genuine.

"I love you, too, Naruto."

 _When everything stays…_

 **~YaoiLemons~**

 **Heart-chan: Well there it is! A cheesy little one-shot over a cute little song. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
